Eye for You
by Hamano Kei
Summary: Erza dan Lucy adalah sahabat baik. saat Lucy menangis erza memiliki ide gila untuk membuat senang sahabat karibnya itu. Warning : Hati-hati mata anda terkontaminasi! pendek, OOC, Abal, Typo dan lain-lain


Saya orang baru, terima kasih sudah mau membaca...

Dan salam kenal?

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Rate : K+

Warning : Typo, EYD nggak bener, jelek dan lain-lain(tidak suka jangan baca)

Nah, silakan membaca!

_**Erza's POV**_

Halo, Namaku Erza Scarlet. Aku biasa di panggil Erza. Aku mempunyai teman berambut pirang bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Aku memanggilnya Lu-chan. Lu-chan anak yang baik, pintar, cantik dan kaya. Teman-temanku yang lain adalah Gray Fullbuster dan Natsu Dragnell. Mereka sering membuatku pusing dengan pertengkaraan mereka. Tapi, mereka berdua persahabatannya erat lo. Kami berempat membuat genk yang namanya 'Fairy Tail'. Awalnya sih aku nggak setuju sama nama yang cukup aneh itu. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Mereka bertiga setuju sih, aku tidak bisa menolak nama aneh itu. Sahabatku yang paling kusayang adalah Lucy. Kami bersahabat sejak dua tahun lalu. Akan kuceritakan pertama kalinya aku bertemu Lucy.

_**Flashback**_

Aku sedang bermain dengan Natsu, dari luar terdengar suara berisik. Aku langsung saja pergi keluar meninggalkan Natsu. Aku tidak peduli jika dia kebingungan. Setelah keluar rumah aku melihat mobil besar. Sepertinya ada yang mau pindah. Di sebelah mobil besar itu aku melihat mobil sedan yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa merek mobil itu, tapi aku tahu jika warna mobil itu biru cerah. Ada seorang anak yang keluar dari mobil itu sambil membawa boneka teddy bear besar berwarna coklat. Kira-kira anak itu seumuran denganku. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Halo? Namaku Erza.. namamu siapa?"sapaku pada anak berambut pirang itu, aku terpana melihat matanya. Matanya indah. Aku menjulurkan tanganku.

"halo... aku Lucy"dia kebingungan, entah kenapa

"ehm, bisakah kamu menyambut tanganku?"tanyaku ragu-ragu

"eh, maaf!"pekiknya kebingungan mencari tanganku. Aku memegang tangannya

"nggak papa kok"balasku

"sebenarnya, aku tuna netra"kata lucy, raut mukanya sedih

"oh.."hanya itu reaksiku. Tapi aku menggenggam tangannya cukup lama. Sambil menatap dalam-dalam warna matanya yang pudar. Sejak itu kami bersahabat

_**End of Flasback**_

"permisi!"teriakku seperti biasa, aku sekarang berada di depan rumah Lucy yang sangat mewah dan besar. Satpam di rumah Lucy segera membukakan aku gerbang. Aku sudah akrab dengan satpam rumah Lucy.

"oh, nona Erza... nona Lucy ada di dalam"satpam itu mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku berlari seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada satpam itu.

.

"jadi, sudah bisa kan?"tanyaku sekali lagi pada Lucy, Gray dan Natsu. Sekarang aku sedang mengajari mereka bertiga

"Tentu saja bu guru!"jawab mereka kompak. Tapi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Lucy dengan senyum, Gray dengan tampang malas, sedangkan Natsu dengan cengiran.

Karena keseringan mengajari Lucy apa yang kupelajari dari sekolah, aku di minta orang tua Lucy mengajari Lucy. Sebenarnya aku mau di gaji oleh orang tua Lucy, tapi aku menolaknya. Lucy tidak sekolah karena fisiknya lemah. Eh, ternyata Gray dan Natsu ikut-ikutan minta di ajari olehku. Mungkin karena mereka berdua menyukai Lucy. Mereka mencari kesempatan buat mendekati Lucy.

"aku pulang"kata Natsu di ikuti Gray, setelah mereka berdua pergi Lucy mendekatiku. Raut wajahnya tampak suram. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri dengan auranya

"Erza.."aneh, biasanya Lucy memanggilku dengan surfik chan

"aku.."lanjutnya, suaranya bergetar"tidak kuat lagi"dia menagis, aku memeluknya. Aku bingung sambil terus mendengarkan ucapannya

"kenapa denganmu Lu-chan?"tanyaku, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis

"aku ingin bisa melihat dunia, melihat senyummu, melihat ayah ibuku, melihat pertengkaran Natsu dan Gray! Aku tidak ingin buta!"aku miris mendengarnya, dia sesenggukan. Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Aku memandang matanya lekat-lekat

"tenang saja, kamu pasti bisa melihat kok"kataku yakin dengan cengiran lebar. Sepertinya Lucy sudah lebih tenang. Dia tersenyum juga lalu tertidur. Aku membaringkannya di ranjang king sizenya. Setelah itu aku pulang.

_**2 bulan kemudian**_

Aku menunggu Lucy diruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan cemas. Sesekali aku meraba mata kananku yang terbungkus penutup seperti bajak laut. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Tapi dugaanku salah, dia benar-benar senang. Satu-persatu perban yang menutup matanya di buka. Saat sudah terbuka, aku melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari matanya. Dia bengong melihat ada yang aneh dengan mata kananku. Sedangkan Gray dan Natsu hanya tersenyum.

"Lu-chan apa kabar?"tanyaku dengan cengiran

"Erza-chan! Jadi kamu.."tudingnya, menatapku tidak percaya

"jaga mataku ya!"kataku sambil berlari dengan tangan yang membentuk huruf V, Lucy mengejarku. Gray dan Natsu juga ikut mengejarku

"tunggu dulu! Kamu harus menjelaskan semua ini! Erza-chan!"teriak Lucy sambil terus mengejarku. Suster yang di lewati Lucy langsung marah-marah

"tidak usah di jelaskan kok Lucy!"Kata Natsu mendahului Lucy

"semua sudah jelas"lanjut Gray juga mendahului Lucy, meninggalkan Lucy di Belakang

"kalian semua! Tunggu aku!"Teriak Lucy lagi masih berlari, suster-suster yang lewat hanya tersenyum. Kami Berempat langsung jatuh di taman rumah sakit. Kami tertawa lepas. Kami berempat bahagia sekali.

Persahabatan yang sejati, adalah persahabatan yang rela berkorban apa pun.

_**The End**_

Akhirnya selesai... jelek ya? Atau bagus?*plak* kependekan lagi*hiks*

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca fic dari saya

Kalau mau tolong Review ya? Kalau nggak juga nggak apa-apa kok...

Terima Kasih...

Thank You...

Arigatou Gozaimasu...


End file.
